


Deleted Scene

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dean's Dimples of Discontent, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: The season 15 premiere is tonight, and this scene is definitely and absolutely not going to happen. *sigh*Prompt 1: PatternPrompt 2: Demons





	Deleted Scene

"So, by adding these runes throughout and mirroring or altering the major and minor glyphs, the sigil can be modified in several distinct ways to manipulate the demon caught inside. It's all just different variations on Spare's base pattern." Cas moved his finger to and fro as he talked, pointing out the relevant parts of the symbol he'd sketched for them.

Sam nodded along excitedly. "Yeah, I get it. Cas, this is really exciting! Think about all the ways we could use this! I never would've figured these modifications out on my own, man. Thanks for drawing it for us."

The former angel smiled. "I'm always happy to help, Sam. Please, let me know if you want to talk more about this, or if there's anything else that I can assist you with. Dean, that offer stands for you as well, of course." He turned to the older Winchester, and was disappointed to see him leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, boots on the table, with an expression of displeasure on his handsome face.

At the thought that he might be the cause of that expression, Cas felt his heart constrict with anxiety. “Do you...” He cleared his throat. “Do you have any questions, Dean?”

The dimples on either side of Dean's mouth deepened fleetingly as the man grimaced. He pulled his feet down off the table and stood up. “No questions,” he grumbled. “Just don't see why we need to do this all the time.”

Before Cas could think of a reply, Dean was out of the room and stomping towards the kitchen. After a moment, he could be heard banging cupboard doors and rattling pans.

Cas glanced toward Sam, but he was still engrossed in the drawing on the table, oblivious to his brother's mood. “I'm going to...” Cas murmured, motioning towards the kitchen. Sam nodded absently and gave him a little wave of dismissal.

By the time Cas entered the kitchen, Dean had two pots simmering on the stove, and the oven was preheating. He had his hands in a large wooden bowl on the counter, working at some sort of dough.

“Dean?” Cas inquired. “Did I upset you somehow? It was not my intention to--”

The hunter cut him off. “You didn't do anything wrong, Cas. I just...” His voice trailed off, and he seemed to focus all of his attention on the food he was cooking. He stirred at the pots, then turned the dough out of its bowl and began to knead it on the counter.

Cas waited, but after a few minutes had passed and Dean had not picked up the thread of their conversation, he prompted, “you just...?”

"I just...” Dean made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and gave a sharp shake of his head. “I just hope you know that you don't need to do this all the time.” He seemed upset, if the way he was attacking the dough in front of him was any indication.

“Do what?” Cas asked. His mind was racing, trying to comprehend Dean's words, and the obviously strong emotions behind them.

He received no reply until the bread was in the oven. Finally, Dean spoke. “You don't always need to teach us stuff, or make yourself useful. You don't have to offer up bits of your knowledge like you're trying to earn your keep or something.”

“But I _am_ trying to earn my keep, Dean. You and Sam have been so kind to me, allowing me to stay here in the Bunker with you. If I can be of any assistance to you as repayment then of course I--”

“Stop, Cas.” Dean held up a hand, his face stern. “We don't need 'repayment', and we don't 'allow' you to stay. This Bunker is yours, just as much as it's ours. It's great that you know all the stuff you do, and it's fantastic that you can share that knowledge with us, but you don't owe us anything. We want you here because you're family, buddy.” He walked forward, and wrapped them together in a tight hug. “We love you, Cas. This is _our home_. All of us, _together_.”

Cas melted into his friend's arms. “I love you, too, Dean. Both of you. Very much.”

They held each other for a long minute, then Dean extricated himself ruefully. “Okay, enough of that touchy-feely stuff. It's time I taught _you_ something for a change. Wanna learn how to make herb butter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188259316526/october-10-deleted-scene).


End file.
